mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Harvest/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png Berry Punch, Golden Harvest and Bon Bon S01E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png S1 E1 early Big McIntosh.png S1 E1 Carrot Top silly.png|Hey, Golden Harvest. Tryin' to do the derp face? Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|*Gasp* with Twinkle, Dizzy Twister, Sea Swirl, Cherry Berry, Raindrops, and Shoeshine. The Ticket Master Golden Harvest in crowd.png Everypony looks to see the bride.png Golden Harvest topled.png|That's gotta hurt! Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|She's so cute. :3 Applebuck Season S1E4 Carrot Top pull rug.png|Pulling a rug. S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png|She, Shoeshine, Bon Bon, Cherry Berry, and Berry Punch watch Pinkie Pie do her thing. S1E4 BG Ponies watch mayor.png Party for Applejack S1E04.png S1E4 Sick BG Ponies.png|Status: Sick, Cause: "baked bads", Other victims: Daisy, Sea Swirl, Twinkle, Berry Punch. S1E4 Two copies of Berry Punch.png|Other victims: Lemon Hearts, two others. S1E4 Bon Bon Shoeshine Golden Harvest Run.png|Running from the bunny stampede with Bon Bon and Shoeshine. S1E4 Ponies watch stampede.png|Watching the from the safety of her house with Cherry Berry and Shoeshine. Griffon the Brush Off Golden Harvest in Ep. 5.png Golden Harvest chatting.png Boast Busters Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png|In Boast Busters, strangely still with orange hair. GreenGoldenHarvest.png|"Well, I never!" Green Golden Harvest.png|Green Golden Harvest. Carrot top, Cheerilee and Lyra Heartstrings S01E06.png Twilight while sending the Ursa back to its cave S01E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|Carrot Top watching Trixie. Dragonshy Golden Harvest.png|Golden Harvest alongside Bon Bon, with Derpy above them. Golden Harvest with other pony.png|Golden Harvest with Twinkle. Golden Harvest panicking.png|Golden Harvest panicking along with Medley, Twinkle, and Minuette. Swarm of the Century Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|Setting up the banner Golden Harvest and Berry Punch.png|"We couldn't fit it all in." Golden Harvest and Berry Punch 2.png Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png|Golden Harvest watching the parasprites. Fall Weather Friends The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Golden Harvest is ready to race Golden Harvest 00 S1E13.jpg|Running in the Running of the Leaves. Golden Harvest gasp E13-W13.png|"Gasp!" The Show Stoppers Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png Green Isn't Your Color Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy running away.png S1E20 Golden Harvest.png Over a Barrel Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png|Golden Harvest waits for the timing to be just right. Golden Harvest Jumps On Buffalo S1E21.png|Then she jumps out the window landing on a charging buffalo. Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png|And rides that buffalo into battle. Golden Harvest Window S1E21.png|You don't mess with Golden Harvest, She will take you out. A Bird in the Hoof Golden Harvest and a recoloured Berry Punch.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal.png The Best Night Ever Diamond Mint Golden Harvest shocked s01e26.png Season two Lesson Zero Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed S2E4_Derpy_and_Carrot_Top_bobbing_for_apples.PNG Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png|First canon appearance of Golden Harvest and Derpy Hooves together. Golden Harvest S02E04.png Golden Harvest and Derpy S02E04.png|Golden Harvest took over Rarity's place in this scene during production. Golden Harvest scared S02E04.png Golden Harvest dancing S02E04.png S2E04_Ponies_dancing.png Twilight_'we're_here'_S2E4.png Golden Harvest1 S02E04.png Golden Harvest2 S02E04.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png S2E04_Luna_talking.png S2E04_Ponies_backing_up_from_Luna.png|At the bottom. S2E04_Luna_talking_4.png S2E04_Luna_'not_screams_of'.png Royalcanterlotfarewell.png S2E04_Twilight_and_Luna_walking_through.png S2E04_Ponies_backing_up_from_Luna_2.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png The Cutie Pox Pie for you S2E06.png|Enjoying some pie that Apple Bloom cut with hoops Sisterhooves Social Sister Crowd S2E5.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Golden Harvest S02E05.png Sweet and Elite Sweet and Elite Golden Harvest Canterlot.png Twilight dancing with crowd S2E9.png Rarity uhh S2E9.png|Golden Harvest looks cute the way she is hold her drink. Rarity thing S2E9.png|Golden Harvest has a nice looking outfit. Rarity over there S2E9.png|Otherwise Golden Harvest looks adorable. Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png|Golden Harvest is slowly approaching. Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png|Golden Harvest has a nice smile. Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png|Huh? The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Bon Bon and Golden Harvest cheering S02E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png Twilight cute ear drop S2E14-W14.png|Nope, haven't seen Applejack anywhere. Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Big McIntosh cries manly tears S2E14.png|Why does it look that Golden Harvest is enjoying the fact that Big McIntosh is crying? The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png|Waiting for cider (fourth in line). Everypony gathering S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Rarity near faint S2E15-W15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png|Cider, cider, cider, cider!!!!! Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png Bon Bon Berry Punch and Golden Harvest S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Daisy running S01E17.png Lyra Heartstrings running S01E17.png|How did I get up here? Lily running S01E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2 E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png S2E19 Everypony Scared Fluttershy.PNG Speed backing2 S02E19.png Ponies outside1 S02E19.png Ponies outside2 S02E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png It's About Time Worried Ponies SO2E20.PNG|Astonished Golden Harvest. MMMystery on the Friendship Express Con Mane with fillies S2E24.png Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.PNG Con Mane Gets all the Fillies 2 S2E24.PNG A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Time Turner, Golden Harvest and filly in alley S2E26.png Merchandise Golden Harvest.jpg|Golden Harvest from the January 2012 mystery packs. Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg|Golden Harvest & Lyra Heartstrings trading card Miscellaneous Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Category:Character gallery pages